A Knothole Wedding
by MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan
Summary: After dating for a few years, Sonic and Sally decide to tie the note and get married. But, Fiona is causing trouble. Will the Freedom Fighters and their allies be able to stop her?
1. Notes for my Sonic Universe

Hey guys.

I am going to do a story for the Sonic SatAm continuity called 'A Knothole Wedding'. This will take place 3 years from where the show left off. Therefore, the characters will be older. But the question is… how old?

Well thankfully, the episodes 'Blast To The Past: Parts 1 and 2' and 'Drood Henge' have something we can go off of. In the former, we learned that Sonic and Sally were five years old at the time of Robotnik's takeover. We see Antoine, Rotor and Bunnie in the flashback about the same age as young Sonic and Sally, so the age difference can't be too big of a stretch. We also see a young Dulcy in her mother's pouch at the time of the flashback, and we can assume she is around the same age as the other five characters.

In the latter, it was stated that Sally was 16 years old in the present day. Since we know for sure that Sonic and Sally were the same age in the flashback, it's confirmed Sonic is also 16. And it's also stated for sure that Tails is 10 years old.

But, that leaves us with the ages of four more freedom fighters to figure out. (Sheesh, say that three times fast.)

I don't really know what to say or do here except guess, but I'd feel Rotor and Antoine being the oldest, 6 at the time (which would put them at 17 currently). Dulcy and Bunnie would be the youngest, at 4 (which puts them at 15 now.)

So, to recap:

Tails - 10.  
Dulcy and Bunnie - 15.  
Sonic and Sally - 16.  
Rotor and Antoine - 17.

If we go 3 years from those ages, they will currently be:  
Tails - 13.  
Bunnie and Dulcy - 18.  
Sonic and Sally - 19.  
Rotor and Antoine - 20.

Ok, now, other characters besides the SatAm ones will be in these stories. I can barely keep up with all these characters popping out of nowhere, so I just pick and choose which ones will be in my canon (Some major roles in the story, some just cameos). Cream, Vanilla, (who are Bunnie's cousin and aunt respectively), Cheese and Chocola the Chao, Amy Rose, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Marine, Cosmo, Tikal, Jet, Wave and Honey.

Vanilla's, Aleena's and the Chao's ages won't be too much of an issue, but everyone else's I need to figure out before going on.

Since Tails had an age bump in the SatAm series (He's 8 years old in the games, while 10 in this series), I'll do the same with Cream as well. Cream's 6 years old in the games and in most media spinning off from this, but she will be 8 at the time of seasons 1-2 of the SatAm series, which puts her at 11 years old at the time of the story I'll be writing.

Amy, I'll keep the same as she always is. She's 12 at the time of seasons 1-2 of the SamAm series, three years later puts her at 15.

In the comics, it is stated Knuckles' age was 17, which will be the age between the series 1-2 seasons. In this story, he will be 20.

Vector's age is 20 in the games, so three years from then would make him 23.

Espio, Honey and Mighty are 16 in the games and most media, so three years from then would make them all 19.

Ray's age is difficult to determined, but, as he is 10 years old physically, let's go with that. Three years from then would put him right next to Tails at 13.

Charmy is the youngest of the team, being 6. Add three years and he would be 9.

Shadow is physically 18 years old, so, three years from then, he would be 21.

Rouge and Wave are also 18, so, she would be 21 in three years from the series.

Blaze, Jet and Silver are all 14, so they will be 17 in this story.

Tikal is physically 14 also (so I'm going with that,) so she will be 17 as well.

Marine is 7 years old, three years later, she will be 10.

Cosmo will be 11 years old at the time of this story, as three years prior, she would be 8.

Sonia and Manic are Sonic's triplet siblings, so that would put them at the same age as him in the current day, 19.

Final results:

Charmy - 9.  
Marine - 10.  
Cream and Cosmo - 11.  
Tails and Ray - 13.  
Amy - 15.  
Blaze, Silver, Tikal and Jet - 17.  
Bunnie and Dulcy - 18.  
Sally, Sonic, Espio, Mighty, Honey, Sonia and Manic. - 19.  
Rotor, Antoine and Knuckles - 20.  
Shadow, Wave and Rouge- 21.  
Vector - 23.

Other changes will be this (also will be present if I do more then a one off story).

From the Archie comics, some elements from both the original and reboot will be tossed in, maybe a few game elements, as well as minor elements from 'Sonic Underground' [Sonia and Knuckles being a couple, for instance].

Aleena is a former queen of a kingdom that has previously been destroyed by Robotnik, but the triplets are unaware of their royal heritage.

Both Uncle Chuck and Bunnie have been deroboticsed for good, and Sally's father is finally released from the void.

The Freedom Fighters and their allies are very close to dethroning Robotnik and his evil team. Once they do, Sonic and Sally will rise as the new king and queen of a restored Mobotroplis.

Right. Now that's done, my story will be in the works.


	2. Prologue Part 1: Three Years After DD

Roughly three years have passed since the destruction of the Doomsday machine. Since, the freedom fighters still had a lot going on. New members were added to the Knothole Freedom Fighters over the course of time including Cream, a 11 year old rabbit who is in training; Cream's mother Vanilla; two Chao named Cheese and Chocola; Amy Rose, a hedgehog who is 15 years old; Sonic's two siblings, Sonia and Manic; and their mother Aleena, who used to be queen over a kingdom before Robotnik destroyed it, however, the triplets were unaware of their royal heritage.

Many new allies have been made too: The Chaotix which consisted of Knuckles the Echidna (whom Sonia was dating), Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Chammy Bee (They all resided in another part of the great forest.) There was also Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccon and Cosmo (They all visit the Great Forest often, but they live in a distant village).

Things have been changing in the relationships between the freedom fighters too, but in a much stronger way then you may think.

Sonic and Sally have been getting closer then ever.

Sally started to realise. She loved the exhilarating rush when she was riding with Sonic, and cuddling up to him too. Sal felt very safe when in this position. She also realised that while Sonic had crazy ideas a fair amount of the time, Sonic had his best intentions for his fellow freedom fighters. Perhaps… she should loosen up a little for him.

Sonic had realisations too. When he ran, he felt… much happier when he had Sally in his arms along for the ride. She was so light, and when her fur rubbed against his, it was the softest fur he ever felt. And, Sonic also realised that when Sally was trying to hold him back from doing some crazy stunt, she was trying to protect him. Maybe… Sonic should slow down a bit for her.

Speaking of Sonic, he was searching around his house for something.

"It's around here somewhere…" He fiddled around in the closet. "Uh! Where did I leave it?"

"Need help, Sonny boy?"

Sonic looked over to see his Uncle Chuck standing in the bedroom doorway. He was now derobotised for good, as was Bunnie.

"Hey, unc." Sonic said. "I'm due to meet Sally at the pond in less then an hour, but I…"

Before he could say anything else, a small box fell on Sonic's arm.

"Ouch!"

Uncle Chuck picked up the box, which landed open on the floor. The older hedgehog grinned knowingly at his nephew when he saw what was in it.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Would King Max approve?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I'm sure he will, Sonny." Reassured his uncle. "You two really care for each other, and friendship isn't where that fact stops."

"Thanks, unc." Sonic and Chuck hugged each other, and the younger hedgehog raced away to find Sal.


	3. Prologue Part 2: Proposal

Meanwhile, Sally had only just arrived at the pond's edge with dinner for herself and Sonic, when she heard the familiar sound of fast approaching feet.

"Greetings, Sally." Sonic smiled as he came to a stop.

"Hello, Sonic." Replied the princess. "You wanted to meet me here?"

"Yep." Sonic saw the food laid out in front of them. "But, let's talk over dinner."

Sally chuckled and agreed. She started to eat her salad, while Sonic, of course, had some chill dogs.

"Why was it you wanted me here tonight?" Asked Sal.

"Well… it's kinda…" Sonic went shy. This was very unlike him.

"Yes…" Ventured Sally.

Sonic looked around nervously, when he spotted Uncle Chuck hiding in the bushes, giving him a nod. This gave the younger hedgehog the confidence boost he needed.

"Sally, we've been dating for a while now." He began. "Since the doomsday project, I knew our relationship was getting stronger then ever before. I love you very much." He then got the box out and opened it. "Sal… would you… marry me?"

Sally was very surprised when she heard Sonic say those words. However, she could tell by his tone that he was being genuine, and was in tears of joy when she saw the ring.

"Oh, Sonic…" She whispered. "Of course I will. I love you too."

Sonic carefully placed the ring on Sally's finger. Then, the two kissed each other romantically.

From behind the bush, Sir Charles smiled approvingly.

"Good job, Sonny."

With that, the older hedgehog left his nephew and his future niece in law to carry on.


End file.
